


Rewriting history

by Ashratherose



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashratherose/pseuds/Ashratherose
Summary: Yuuri is struggling to realise his feelings for VictorHistory maker rewrite





	1. Chapter 1

**  
Yuri was confused, unsure of what the feelings he starting to develop for Victor were. In all his 23 years he'd never known anyone like Victor.

Every time Victor was close to him he wondered if he could hear his heartbeat.  
For so long he'd be tired, never feeling enough.  
But when Victor was around he could close his eyes, he could see his dream come true.

Victor had told him over and over that there would be no more darkness if he believed in himself. That he could be unstoppable and that the way Yuri danced upon his blades had set the Russians heart on fire.

That they wouldn't stop now, that they'd make a path for Yuri that he would be proud to share when asked about his history, they'd turn his life around.  
And together they'd make history!


	2. 2

**  
Laying there Victor could feel Yuri's heartbeat  
He never tired of it and it never felt long enough   
He wondered if when Yuri closed his eyes he could see his dreams coming true  
He'd told his lover over and over that there'd be no more darkness if he would only believe in himself. That he would be unstoppable. It was his destiny!  
He'd told him how when he danced on his blades he'd set his heart on fire.

He'd promised to stay by Yuri's side for the moment of truth.  
That they'd write a history Yuri would be proud of.  
That they'd turn it around  
Because they were born to make history


End file.
